


Surprise! Surprise!

by soapficgal



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Greenlee work to repair their relationship with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kendall wiped at the thick layer of steam on the mirror in front of her. While she’d wanted to quickly finish up and go speak with Aidan after he’d walked out of the bathroom, she knew better than to rush this. Hell, the fact that she’d flown all the way out here to see him was just oozing with the same kind of reckless impulsiveness that had always landed her in over her head to begin with in the past, yet she knew she couldn’t avoid it any longer. Just being in the middle of this tropical paradise with Aidan reminded her all over again of why she knew that she had to do this. Yes, she was stalling, but damn it she should have time to recollect herself after her encounter with Aidan.

“What was he thinking rushing in here with a gun?” she frowned back at her reflection once again before running her fingers through her damp hair. She let out an ironic laugh before speaking up again, “It could be because you rushed in here without any warning ready to…”

She stopped herself contemplating just what it was that she was really going to say to him now that she’d burst into his temporary home away from home. Sure, she knew that he was on a case. She’d done a little detective work of her own to snag the truth out of Tad about where Aidan had gone. Ok, so maybe she’d bypassed Tad and broke into his office in the hopes of discovering just what had happened to Aidan, but no one could really blame her for that. Not when what she had to say to him was so very important especially now. She had to do this.

Closing her eyes Kendall thought about the long flight over to get to where she was. She’d found herself struggling with her words on the flight. She’d thought about writing them down, but then again each time she did that it only caused more chaos. Had her words gotten into the wrong hands, then there was no telling how skewed the situation would be. Then again she’d even pulled out a pen and the tiny pad of paper she’d kept in her purse for emergencies with the hopes of just blurting it all out on the page, but she’d chickened out. Yes, she’d tried to be strong, but the truth was that she was terrified. Here she was standing in the middle of Aidan’s bathroom ready to be brave and do the right thing, but instead she was more fearful than she could remember being in a long time.

Aidan was her friend once. He was her lover in the past. He was that special someone who always stood by her regardless of what kind of sins she had in her past. He never judged her--never tried to force her to pretend that she was something she wasn’t, yet when the thought of facing him really weighed upon her, she knew that it was going to be one of the most difficult challenges of her life. She’d vowed to make things right. She’d sworn to Bianca that this time she wasn’t going to beat around the bush once she set foot on this island. She broke down and confessed all that she’d been holding inside of her since Aidan skipped town after Greenlee unleashed her fury on Aidan.

“Greenlee,” Kendall frowned thinking about her on and off again pal. While Kendall had hated the idea of hurting Greenlee, she’d always hoped that things would be different. She’d always wanted Greenlee to understand that in a moment of desperation things transpired and they couldn’t be erased. Yes, she’d realized that Greenlee would feel betrayed, but it wasn’t as if anyone had planned on what had taken place. It wasn’t as if Kendall and Aidan hadn’t tried to fix the situation. Neither one of them wanted to hurt Greenlee or Zach for that matter. Yet, this wasn’t about then.

“This was about now,” Kendall reminded herself drawing in a breath and finding the strength inside of her to get through what would undoubtedly be one of the hardest conversations of her life. Placing her hand on her abdomen, Kendall fought to still the butterflies inside of her. Even now she could feel something inside of her that longed to delve into the what if with Aidan. When he’d approached her, he was shocked and stunned to see her, yet there was something welcoming behind his eyes. There was a softness in his tone that caused her breath to catch in her throat, something about the way he’d gravitated towards her as if it was their only option to reach out and be near one another that made her pulse quicken. There was something about him being so close, yet so far away that had Kendall wishing like crazy that she could just be blunt and honest about her reasoning behind her arrival.

It wasn’t like she had any problems telling it like it was, she rationalized as she started to get dressed. She had no problems just blurting out the truth even if it wound up getting her into trouble. Sure, there was a time when she’d been manipulative and deceptive and yes, ultimately it served as a hard lesson to learn when her world came crashing down around her through the years. She’d been her own worst enemy time and time again, but with the new year she’d promised to offer up new resolutions in her life. She wanted to change. She wanted to become a better person even if it meant putting it all out on the line and risking the potential outcome. Of course she’d never be a good girl like Bianca was. She wasn’t looking for that. She’d grown up. She’d evolved over the years and there was still room for growth. She wasn’t hoping to become the one to always be on the up and up, but she was seeking out clarity--the kind that would only bring her to peace in this visit with Aidan. Although if she kept hiding out in his bathroom, she was quite certain that wasn’t going to happen.

“You can do this,” Kendall finally decided taking another look at her reflection in the mirror. She placed her hand over her abdomen to steady herself before facing the door leading out to where Aidan had gone. Yes, this was going to be a giant step towards life as she knew it ending, but she could do this. She could just take the leap and hope that once everything was said and done that she would have Aidan as a safety net to fall to. There was a strong possibility that he would shun her and be angry with her for destroying his life, but she couldn’t keep hiding from the truth. She couldn’t keep lying to herself any longer.

“Just be honest Kendall,” Zach had lashed out at her one of the last times they’d spoken to one another. When he’d said it, she’d been hurting. She was upset and desperately clinging to hope that they would find a way to repair the damage that had been done between them, yet she knew better. She’d known for a while that in some cases love simply wasn’t enough. She’d wanted to believe that there was something more, but Zach did what he always had done in getting her to see herself. He wasn’t as angry as he’d once been about the situation, but more than anything he’d forced herself to face what she’d been pushing away since that fateful night with Aidan at the cabin. She’d thought he would hate her. Thought that Zach would want to see her burn for her actions, but instead he’d surprised her with the way he’d dealt with the situation. She’d surprised herself as well. Now there was no turning back.

“You can do this,” Kendall whispered an encouraging breath to herself. Approaching the door she felt a moment of fear consume her until she refused to lose herself to it. She pulled open the door ready to face whatever would arise once she walked out of the past and into the future that she’d openly brought upon herself. She could do this.

“Aidan,” Kendall spoke his name half expecting to find him waiting for her at the door, but instead she found the room in front of her empty much to her dismay. A frown touched over the corners of her lips. She began to walk around the room wondering if Aidan had gotten fed up with her unannounced arrival and left before they could say anything more to one another. Panic swept over her at the very thought until she heard a noise from behind her.

Turning towards the sound, Kendall spotted the swinging back door to the bungalow leading out towards the beach. The broken hinge caused the door to sway in a hard, slamming motion much like the pounding of her heart. She wondered if Aidan had truly walked away or if she would find him outside angry with her and ready to lash out at her for how their time together had caused him to lose Greenlee. She knew that he’d been broken by Greenlee’s retreat. He was miserable and aching and like a coward she hadn’t made any attempts to check in on him. He’d lost everything in Pine Valley, yet she’d forced herself to stay away. She’d thought that was what he’d wanted and after a few awkward exchanges between them, she’d wanted to honor that. She’d wanted for him to find happiness--to have the love he so richly deserved, but Greenlee hadn’t been able to handle the price that came associated with Aidan’s heart.

In a perfect world Kendall knew he wouldn’t have thought twice about stepping out on Greenlee especially if they‘d believed she and Zach were alive. That he wouldn’t have moved towards making love to Kendall, yet it happened. There was no escaping all that had transpired between them. Even now as she closed her eyes she remembered that night as it was only mere moments ago. She was so lost--so desperate and yet when Aidan had held her in his arms, she knew that things would finally be alright. When he’d whispered those words that she’d fought to forget, she realized that things had changed. The situation had changed them and there would be no escaping it. When she’d found herself remembering his lips, his embrace, and the warmth of him that he’d carried with him during those few precious moments of comfort that they’d sought out in one another, she knew that they’d been deceiving themselves to write it off as a mistake. A mistake wouldn’t have made them both feel the way that they did. A mistake wouldn’t have created such a…

“Kendall,” she heard Aidan’s voice beckon her from her thoughts. Without realizing it, she’d found her way out onto the back porch only to discover him standing near the railing, with his fingers clenched tightly against the top of it. She knew even with his back turned to her that he was in deep thought. It was clear from his posture. Undoubtedly he would have a strained expression on his face as he was without question working to control the obvious turmoil that he was experiencing upon her arrival. A part of her wanted to reach out to him and place her hand over his shoulder offering up a light squeeze, but another side of her knew this wasn’t the time.

“What are you doing here?” he questioned in a soft tone, so quiet that Kendall wasn’t sure if he was speaking to her or to himself. The raw ache in his tone went beyond anything she’d ever witnessed in him before and she couldn’t help but long to make things right. She took an uneasy step towards him before speaking up at long last.

“I had to see you. I know that we weren’t exactly on speaking terms in Pine Valley, but…” she offered up fidgeting behind him.

“But what?” he forced himself to face her, his eyes divided with a mixture of emotions that Kendall couldn’t quite recognize. In all her years of knowing Aidan she’d thought she could read him like he could read her. She’d thought he was an open book, but now he had a poker face on and he was struggling to shut her out. She could see that and it was something that would undoubtedly cause her to allow the walls to built up in her own defense again if she wasn’t careful.

“Look, I know that maybe this isn’t the best of times, but…” she started again struggling to hold onto the strength that she’d carried with her on the flight over from Pine Valley. She caught another wounded expression on his face. Yes, he was certainly preparing to shut her down. He was about to say something that they both would regret. She knew that look only too well. She’d mastered the art of dishing it out through the years, yet for Aidan to try to use it on her, well that was something that simply wouldn’t do.

“Kendall, I don’t know why you’re here, but given our transgressions with one another, I think it’s best that you get back to Pine Valley as soon as possible,” he explained curtly leaving no room for argument in his tone. “You need to get home and…”

“And you need to stop parenting me Aidan Devane,” she shot back at him icily. She folded her arms in front of her chest preparing to take the defensive stance against his tone. Her eyes met his and she took in a long, slow breath before preparing for battle. “I’m not going to let you bully me into leaving. If you have a problem with my being here, then tough you’ll have to deal with it.”

*******

“Deal with it?” Aidan blinked back at her, surprise registering behind his eyes at her tone. While he wasn’t quite sure what Kendall’s agenda was when he’d first spotted her in his bathroom, one thing was now clear. She wasn’t about to let him say what it was he’d set out to say to her when he’d walked out of the room they were in with one another.

Closing his eyes momentarily he thought about the speech he’d prepared while she was getting dressed. He’d thought it out long and hard, careful to keep things simple and to the point. He would just tell her that whatever it was she had to say he wasn’t interested. He would give her the song and dance about how he’d agreed with their initial assessment of not being near one another to make life easier. Heaven knew that wasn’t the case for him, but Kendall had far more to worry about. She had a husband and a family back home that needed her. Why she was here now was beyond Aidan, but he wasn’t about to stick around to find out. He needed to make her leave before she saw just how far he’d fallen. He needed her to walk away before she realized what a pitiful mess over her he truly was.

“That’s right,” Kendall remarked defiantly, “If you think that I am just going to get back on a plane after having to endure a ride in coach next to some obnoxious woman who felt the need to share every last detail of her lint collection and her slew of cats with me, then you’re mistaken. It was bad enough that I lost my luggage once the plane landed other than all I had with my carry on. Then to add insult to injury I got lost on the way over here and I’m exhausted. I had a very hard week Aidan and there’s no way I’m going anywhere especially now. I’m staying.”

“Kendall, listen to me. You can’t stay,” he frowned down at her before tipping his head ever so slightly, “Speaking of which, how did you get here in the first place?”

“I told you it wasn’t a picnic,” she informed him with a huff. “It was miserable, but that was the only commercial flight I could take other than on a cargo plane, which I wasn’t even about to tempt fate in trying because…”

“I got that part, but I’m talking about being here,” he motioned to their surroundings. “How is it that you wound up out here of all places?”

“Duh, I was looking for you,” she rolled her eyes at his comment. “I thought we already established that.”

“Of course, but how did you find me?” he couldn’t help but ask curiosity carrying over him.

“Think about it Aidan. I’m very resourceful,” she forced a cryptic smirk. “You should know that I can do anything that I set my mind on doing.”

“That’s beside the point,” he replied dismissively, fighting to ignore the way that her face lit up when she was sure of herself. He watched the way that the wind swept over her soft skin and as a loose strand of hair blew with the tropical breeze, he longed to reach over and tuck it behind her ear. Then again he wouldn’t mind playing with it either as his thumb pressed in against her cheek and his lips traced over her soft skin. He’d gladly pull her into an embrace and then whisper all the words that his heart longed to say to her if he knew that it wouldn’t be the end of him. He’d wanted her beside him for so long yet…reality was returning to him. He stiffened and cleared his throat. “How did you get in here?”

“I told the man at the front desk that I was your wife,” she admitted honestly remembering the story that she’d sold rather convincingly to the man she’d first encountered. “He was hesitant to give me a key at first, but then I told him that it was our first wedding anniversary and that you’d planned this romantic vacation for us because we’d never taken the time for a honeymoon in the first place. He wasn’t convinced at that point, but then I told him how I’d been kept back in the states because of a project that work had for me and how I’d wanted to surprise you by putting together something wonderful for you when you returned. He was reluctant, but after a while I had him eating out of the palm of my hand. He even offered up a bottle of his finest champagne for us with well wishes for our anniversary.”

“Wonderful,” Aidan groaned before shaking his head. “You never quit, do you?”

“No, that’s more your style. I mean that’s the theme for men in Pine Valley, right? They find themselves in a jam and they run away,” she shot back at him with a wounded expression. “Tell me Aidan, would it really have been so horrible to try to stick around town?”

“I’m on a job Kendall,” he reminded her simply, “which is another reason why you shouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t buy that,” she shook her head in refusal to accept his answer. “That’s not why you’re here.”

“Of course it is,” he lied drawing in a breath as he watched her move in closer to him. He felt the moment stand still as she met his eyes again meeting his bluff.

“No it isn’t. You left because you were afraid to face what staying in town would mean after Greenlee left. You were terrified at what that would mean now that she’s no longer a part of your life. Face it Aidan. That’s why you’re here right now,” she tossed out at him boldly daring him to deny the accusation.

“I hurt Greenlee and I hate what I’ve become,” he confessed with a raw honesty. “I never, ever intended to complicate things as I have.”

“Complications are a part of life,” she replied as he reached out to the railing again to prevent himself from reaching out to hold her. “Isn’t that what makes things interesting?”

“Interesting?” he arched a curious brow surprised at her tone. “Kendall, something tells me that neither you nor I can afford the luxury of having complications becoming a subject of interest. You shouldn’t be here. If Zach knew that you were here right now, then…”

“Aidan, I need to speak with you,” she repeated feeling like a broken record all over again.

“What more is there to say?” Aidan questioned with a heavy sigh.

“Plenty,” she opened her mouth to speak when the sound of footsteps captured his attention. He turned around to find the manager of the establishment approaching the both of them.

“I see you found him,” the man grinned widely at Kendall clearly oblivious to the tension between her and Aidan. “I thought he would be out all day again.”

“You thought wrong,” Kendall took the opportunity to step forward and slide her arm around Aidan’s waist much to his dismay. “Although we were so hoping to have some alone time with one another being that it’s our anniversary and all.”

“Of course,” the man smiled at Kendall for a moment. After a moment he nodded towards Aidan, “I don’t mean to interrupt, but can I have a minute with you?”

“Sure,” Aidan replied ready to find any excuse to walk away from Kendall now that he found himself more confused than ever by her arrival.

While he’d been dreaming about her since he’d left town, he hadn’t anticipated seeing her again especially not with this air of tension and confusion associated with it. It puzzled him that she’d flown down to see him, yet she hadn’t really offered up any other reasoning as to why she was there other than they needed to talk, which clearly wasn’t going anywhere for them. Still as he turned around to face her, she’d made her way towards the inside of the bungalow once again.

“I’ll see you inside in a few minutes darling,” she blew a kiss in Aidan’s general direction causing his heart to flutter even though he knew it was for show. There was something about the flirty wink that was associated with it that had Aidan thinking all the wrong things at the wrong time about the wrong woman. Ok, so maybe she was the right woman for him, but he’d never be the man for her. He knew that and just indulging the idea of anything between them would only cause him more pain in the end.

“You’re a lucky man,” the manager blurted out with obvious appreciation for Kendall. “When she first came into the offices earlier, I knew that she was the real deal. She’s not only a looker, but she’s a spitfire that’s for sure. She had the office in an uproar demanding that we show her where you were, but in the end I have to say that she’s the most excitement we’ve had around here in a long time.”

“I’m sorry for that,” Aidan offered up apologetically knowing only too well he was trying to keep a low key during his assignment.

“Don’t be. She’s something else and I mean that in a good way,” the man nudged at Aidan’s ribs. “It’s a wonder that you’ve even seen the light of day because if I had a woman that sexy around me, well let’s just say that we’d be exhausted by the end of the night if you catch my drift.”

“Loud and clear,” Aidan wrinkled his nose at the man’s tone. “So what is it that you need?”

“Well one I was checking on you to see if the champagne was to your liking and to let you know if you need anything else, then all you have to do is just ask. We aim to please,” the man informed Aidan with a wide grin.

“Is that all?” Aidan frowned back at him knowing that Kendall’s arrival was about to prove to be a huge complication to the mission he was on.

“No, that’s not all,” the man fished into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, “I thought you might want to get a look at this since it’s got a list of the itinerary that you were asking about earlier.”

 

*******

Kendall craned her neck in the hopes of making out the words easier as she stood beside the window trying to get the details on what was going on with Aidan. While she’d retreated to the inside once again, the fact to the matter was that she was curious about the case Aidan had been working on. She’d gotten the gist of it when she’d been snooping around in the hopes of finding him, but at the same time she really hadn’t put much thought to it until now. It was clear that Aidan was distracted and perhaps if she could help him out with that distraction, then they could get back to why she’d flown all the way out from Pine Valley to see him. She leaned forward nearly knocking over a lamp in the process when she spotted Aidan returning to the door.

“Damn,” she cursed under her breath reaching for the lamp and putting it back up again before rushing across the room. She dropped down into one of the chairs and reached for a magazine that was on the coffee table before her. She started to flip through it lazily as Aidan entered the room closing the door behind him.

“Sorry about that,” Aidan spoke up with his thick accent, causing her to look up at him again despite the fact she’d tried to play it casual.

“It’s no problem. I was just reading anyways. There was a write up in here about Fusion that I was interested in and…” she waved her hand dismissively in an attempt to recover from her moment of spying.

“Gun and Ammo monthly?” Aidan arched a speculative brow. “That doesn’t exactly seem like your demographic for advertising.”

“You’d be surprised at how many facets we’ve reached,” she countered in a weak attempt to cover for him. “Besides there were other great reads in there. A girl can‘t really ever stop brushing up on knowledge.”

“I see,” he nodded as a hint of a smirk teased over the corners of his lips. “Now is it my turn to be concerned about the possibility of you with a firearm?”

“Oh this,” she wrinkled her nose at the random magazine she’d picked up before tossing it aside, “No, if I was out to get you, I’d do it in a more obvious fashion.”

“Gee, that’s comforting,” he couldn’t help but laugh before moving around the room.

“Look Aidan,” she stood up again, “I know that the timing might not be the best, but…”

“Kendall listen as much as I would like to continue this conversation, the fact to the matter is that I have to get to work. I’m on a case and I can’t ignore that. I’ve already put myself a few days behind by, well…I just need to get on something, so as much as I would like to stand around here and catch up on old times, the fact to the matter is that I need to get to work,” Aidan pushed past her in order to reach for his suitcase. He pulled it out and pushed it on top of the couch cushions without facing her.

“I realize that, which is why I’m here to offer my services,” Kendall explained brightly. “So where are we going to dinner tonight?”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Aidan frowned turning around to face her again. “You’re going to the airport and finding your way back home to your family. I, on the other hand, have a job to do and if I don’t start getting on it, well, then there will be no reason for me to return to town.”

“Aidan, come on,” she replied with a scowl. “You and I both know that you’ll stick out like a sore thumb if you go to dinner alone tonight.”

“I will not,” he argued with her, a wrinkle creasing his brow. “It’s my job to be inconspicuous.”

“If you take a long look around Aidan, you’ll see that this place is a romantic retreat for couples,” she informed him while placing her hands on her hips. “Everyone that is here is doing it because it’s like Fantasy Island.”

“Fantasy Island?” he repeated giving her a long look.

“Yeah, you know that television show where people go to an island and they can have just about anything that they ever hoped for. Of course sometimes when they make a wish, it doesn’t turn out the way that they were hoping, but it’s always been a bit of an entertaining show that…” she stopped herself with a frown. “Never mind. That’s beside the point. The fact to the matter is that you won’t blend Aidan.”

“I happen to think that I blend very well,” he stated plainly.

“No, you don’t. You stick out like a sore thumb. Plus what will they think here if you show up without your wife?” she wiggled her brow suggestive. “Everyone here thinks that we’re together…”

“Only because you lied, which I’m still trying to figure out what prompted you to do that in the first place,” he admitted honestly before shaking his head. “I thought that we’d agreed that distance was good for us. Considering that we…”

“We don’t need to go there tonight especially now that you’ve got a job to do. You keep saying that I’m going to hinder your investigation, but you’re the one that is stalling. Obviously we’ve got dinner plans and you need to get ready if you’re going to blend in with the crowd tonight,” she explained after a moment of hesitation, “and I’m going to need to go shopping because I have nothing to wear. This is it for me and…”

“And you’re not going to dinner with me Kendall. It’s not happening,” Aidan folded his arms in front of his chest. “I have a job to do and tonight I’m not going to let you distract me from what it is that I came out here to do in the first place.”

“I’m not going to distract you. In fact, if you think about it, my being here is a good thing. If he’s such a ladies man like the file said he was…” she continued to ramble on with a newfound enthusiasm at the idea of doing something that was outside of the conflict she’d been carrying around with her.

“The file?” Aidan’s eyes widened in surprise. “Kendall, did you break into my office?”

“No,” she lied biting down on her lower lip. “I just did some investigating on my own and obviously I’m good because I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Unfortunately,” he groaned outwardly while bringing his fingers up through his dark hair.

“You don’t mean that,” she tossed back at him seeing the way his eyes met hers as a clear sign that she was right. Aidan didn’t mind her being around nearly as much as he’d pretended to.

“Look Kendall…” he started again in that same firm tone that was meant to dissuade her from following him around.

“Aidan, let’s face it,” she made a small movement towards him. “You’ll tell me don’t, which will make me want to do it more. You’ll then try to throw out some ridiculous reasoning as to why it’s too dangerous for me to assist you in your investigation and I’ll remind you that I can tackle danger head on…”

“What you should be tackling is finding a taxi to take you to the airport to your sons,” he pointed out with a scowl. “They need you right now Kendall and…”

“They are in good hands and I promise that when we are done with dinner that we can talk about what it is that I came here to say to you. Obviously we both need to eat and if we work and eat at the same time, then we’ll get more done with one another,” she suggested with a tiny grin. “You still have time to eat with an old friend, don’t you?”

“Kendall, you and I both know that the longer we spend time with one another, the more you stand to lose. I just don’t want to see you hurt because you felt compelled to…” he paused for a long moment, “What is it exactly that you’re here to do?”

“First I’m going to help you get the goods on the subject that you’re tailing in this case,” she informed him brightly, “and then we’ll work on the rest.”

“You’re not going Kendall. I’m not letting you tag along on this one,” he stood taller in protest.

“You don’t have a choice Aidan. Now, don’t fight me on this. I’m going to get something to wear and when I get back, I fully anticipate you being cleaned up and ready to go,” she explained feeling a newfound boldness take over her.

“I won’t be here when you return,” Aidan decided stubbornly. “You’ll just have to go back home and…”

“Aidan, if you even think about leaving me behind on this one, then I swear to you the scene I made earlier in the office will seem like small potatoes when everything is said and done.”

“Is that a threat?” he questioned giving her a long once over.

“No that’s a promise, but trust me this will be good for you. You take on too much on your own and it doesn’t hurt to have a partner in crime every now and then,” she teased with a tiny wink. “We used to be good at working together.”

“A lot of things were different back then Kendall. We’re not the same people anymore,” he sighed heavily.

“So what?” she shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe that’s a good thing because we’ve gained a new perspective on life that will help us with what’s ahead of the both of us.”

“And just what’s that?” he inquired unable to refrain from making a bold step towards her. Their eyes connected before he took in a slow, tentative breath.

“I honestly don’t know,” she revealed thinking about her true reasoning for seeking him out, “but we can get through this together, can’t we? I mean we haven’t fallen so far from where we once were that we can’t be civil for a little while.”

“You really shouldn’t be here,” he sighed clearly giving up on trying to talk her out of sticking around.

“There’s a lot of things that I shouldn’t have done in my life Aidan, but I have and now it’s time to start facing the consequences of those actions,” she explained feeling a tiny shiver build inside of her.

“I just don’t want you hurt as a result of facing those consequences Kendall. I never meant for that to happen,” he revealed with a painful expression causing Kendall to reach out and skim her fingers against his cheek tenderly. He closed his eyes leaning into the warmth as it was clear that he was effected by the simple connection that she’d initiated between them.

“You haven’t hurt me anymore than I’ve hurt myself Aidan,” she whispered arching up towards him. “I’m my own worst enemy and I’m working on changing that.”

“You have a good life Kendall and it’s worth fighting for,” he confessed with a soft, pleading tone.

“So do you Aidan. This running and hiding from all that you love isn’t going to help anything,” she replied honestly, her fingers tapering off into his dark hair with a movement that felt natural despite the situation. “Trust me on this one. I’m an expert on trying to hide it all in.”

“There aren’t always options,” he forced himself to reopen his eyes and meet her gaze once again.

“Sometimes life gives us options that we aren’t expecting or looking for,” she revealed with a sigh of her own. “Just when we think we’ve got it all figured out life goes and throws us a curveball.”

“More like a hurricane,” he couldn’t help but smile at her. Sensing her nearness, he couldn’t help but reach out to touch her shoulder, his hands longing to hold her again, but settling for the simple, chase touch. “Kendall, I just don’t want…”

“Shh,” she placed her index finger over his lips to silence him. “I’m going shopping and you’re going to get ready for tonight. We’ll talk about it then after you do what you need to do.”

“Kendall I just…” he began again desperately.

“Trust me Aidan. Everything will be alright,” she vowed wondering where her newfound optimism was coming from especially now that it was clear that things were far from being simple. She’d come to this place seeking out Aidan for some soul searching, but now more than anything she’d found herself anticipating the idea of simply helping her friend. Yes, it was clearly a way of sidetracking and ignoring the big issue at hand, but it was for a good cause. Even if it was purely motivated by her wanting to give herself more time to collect her thoughts. She hadn’t had time to read Aidan’s reactions to her arrival just yet, but if things went well, then she would tell him the truth. After they worked on his case tonight, she would find it in her to break the news to him. She would tell him tonight.

  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
“This is insane,” Greenlee thought to herself as she continued to kiss Aidan remembering only too well how incredible it felt when they were together in the past. So what if she’d dreamt about a moment like this ever since the day that she planned to share her life with him? So what if she’d wanted nothing more than to ignore Zach’s words about Aidan and Kendall’s tryst with one another when she stood at the altar having her heart ripped open? Yes, she’d been upset, but it had been about more than what happened with Aidan and Kendall. She was furious with herself because even after she’d convinced herself that Aidan had destroyed that special thing that they’d had with one another, she knew that she wouldn’t have the strength to end the kiss now that his arms were wrapped around her holding her like he’d never let go. A part of her wished that he wouldn’t--that somehow he could erase the last year of her life and make things the way they once were, but as she thought back to Aidan’s guilty admission and Kendall’s pathetic attempt at apologizing in the middle of the church, Greenlee knew she couldn’t take it any longer.  
  
“Aidan stop!” she blurted out pushing him away with heavy reluctance. She felt breathless and flushed after kissing him had brought out so many emotions she’d fought to bury like an old out of fashion sweater that a distant relative would buy you as a child out of some sense of obligation, but would never really be anything that you’d ever want to look at again. Yet like the nagging memory of such a hideous fashion statement that would always linger in your mind, Aidan’s kiss burned at her lips and reminded her all over again about his unconventional entrance into her world. She knew that when they’d found one another she’d been in a position of wanting nothing more than to forget the pain that haunted her after Spike’s accident. She’d wanted to find a way to pay for her sins and make things right. She believed that she deserved to suffer and be punished or her actions, yet somehow by the grace of a God who had plenty of reason to want to torment her all over again, she’d found love. Real love at that--or so she thought.  
  
Closing her eyes she thought back to the day that Zach had stormed into the wedding armed and ready to reveal the horrible truth about what his wife and Aidan had done with one another. Greenlee had realized that the day wasn’t exactly normal when Kendall had arrived alone, but after Kendall had written it off as Zach was finishing up with something at work, Greenlee hadn’t questioned it. Why would she have? She was about to marry the most amazing man she’d ever known aside from Leo. Fate had finally given her a second chance at real, honest happiness. It was what she’d longed for all of her life, yet every time she came close it fell to pieces. She’d been a skeptic, but Aidan had believed in them. He’d helped overcome the odds and make her see that she was the kind of woman who deserved to have love--the kind of woman who wanted and needed that kind of begin all and end all romance that swept you off of your feet, yet had you knowing that you would grow old with that person sharing your hopes and dreams along the way. Aidan had given her that and they were about to have that until Zach had stormed through the chapel doors armed with the truth.  
  
“This wedding must stop!” Zach had shouted surprising all of the guests in attendance. He’d marched all the way up to the front of the church ignoring Kendall in his quest to reach Greenlee. Kendall had attempted to stop him, but he’d discarded her actions in the name of pulling Greenlee away.  
  
“I can’t let you in good conscience enter into a lifelong commitment with this lying, two-faced bastard. I respect you far too much for that to happen Greenlee, which is why the lies end today,” Zach had proclaimed before taking the liberty of decking Aidan before Greenlee had the time to process all that had been happening.  
  
Now as Greenlee stood in the center of the dance floor with a wounded looking Aidan in front of her, she couldn’t help but feel as though all those emotions she’d locked away inside of her were rushing back to her. She could remember Aidan’s apologies, Kendall’s tears, but most of all she could feel the pain and embarrassment of the moment that everyone she knew and loved stood witness to the ultimate humiliation in her life. That in itself brought back all the repressed anger and rage that she’d found to contain.  
  
“Greenlee please,” Aidan spoke up breaking through her thoughts as he reached out to touch her arm gently now that they were starting to get notice from the other party goers in the room. “I love you.”  
  
“Go to hell Aidan!” she blurted out tears burning behind her confused eyes. Without hesitation she curled her fist up and punched him immediately regretting it as he recoiled from her rage. She watched him stumble back a bit before falling into a few people that were watching from behind them. Her first instinct was to reach out to him and make sure that he was ok, but knowing how counter productive that would be, she spun on her obviously oversized high heel and darted off of the dance floor in a haste.  
  
*********  
  
“Greenlee wait!” Aidan pleaded desperately in the hopes of appealing to the woman he’d loved. While he knew that all the planning in the world wouldn’t make her pain go away, he’d hoped that time would allow them the opportunity to find a way to move past the hurt and return to that place they’d been at with one another before she disappeared. However, as he watched her rush out of the room taking his heart with it, he knew that they were a long way from where he’d wanted to be.  
  
“Are you alright sir?” one of the waiters questioned as Aidan steadied himself against one of the tables that were set up beside the dance floor.  
  
“I’m fine,” Aidan lied standing up taller. His dark eyes fell upon the dance floor to where he and Greenlee had been with one another lost in each other’s arms for a brief, fleeting moment before reality returned to them. Now as his eyes dropped down to the dance floor, he discovered that while Greenlee had raced out of the room, she’d left a piece of her behind. A small grin teased over the corner of Aidan’s lips as he moved forward bending down to pick up her shoe knowing that with one shoe she would only be able to get so far on a night like tonight.  
  
“Maybe there is hope after all,” he mouthed to himself moving in the direction Greenlee had taken off in all the while hoping that he would be able to salvage the rest of the evening between them.  
  
*********  
  
“Why did he have to do this?” Greenlee questioned painfully as she burst out of the front doors to the building the party was hosted in. Yes, inside there was a warmth and a spirit that was a great contrast to the cold that now enveloped her, but there was no way that she was going back in there. There was no chance that she was about to stand there with Aidan and pretend that the past was irrelevant. She wouldn’t dream of kissing him again after she was reminded of the mockery he and Kendall had made of their love. So what if she still wanted him? So what if she needed him? That was nothing compared to the humiliation she’d endured back in Pine Valley.  
  
“It’s over and even if I have to run back to the hotel like this, then so be it,” she decided moving down the steps when she felt the cold, slab of the stone stairs beneath her toes. “What the…?”  
  
“Forget something Greenlee?” Aidan’s voice roused her from her thoughts as she looked up to see him standing in the doorway she’d just exited from. Her lip curled in a frown as she leaned against the railing watching him dangle the shoe she’d just discovered was missing.  
  
“Don’t come near me Aidan,” She warned wiggling her finger up at him. “Don’t even think about it.”  
  
“But I have your shoe,” he held it up for her to see it beneath the moonlight and she stretched her fingers out towards him.  
  
“So give it back!” she snapped extending her fingers out while taking another small step down another stair. “Throw it to me.”  
  
“And risk your leaving,” he shook his head in refusal, “No, I don’t think I like that idea. How about you come back up here and let me give it to you inside where it’s warmer?”  
  
“I would rather freeze than go anywhere near you,” she explained stubbornly folding her arms in front of her chest. “Give me my shoe back. You can’t hold it hostage you know.”  
  
“Hmm, I hadn’t thought about that, but perhaps we could work out an arrangement,” he scratched his chin lightly, “Perhaps a ransom.”  
  
“A ransom?” she repeated with a scowl. “Aidan, don’t be ridiculous. Give me my shoe and leave me alone because…”  
  
“If you want the shoe, then we’ll have to make a trade off,” Aidan tossed back at her with a wicked smirk. “I’ll give you the shoe back if you let me kiss you again.”  
  
“Excuse me,” she blinked back at him.  
  
“You heard me,” he made a confident stride towards her before resting on the railing beside the both of them, “If you want this Prada shoe returned, then you’ll have to bargain with me.”  
  
“Aidan, you never knew anything about fashion. That’s not Prada,” she stepped up one of the stairs before glaring at him, “It’s Dolce & Gabbana and worth far more than…”  
  
“A kiss?” he wiggled his brow suggestively, “See now I’m not so convinced about that one Greenlee considering that I happen to be one hell of a kisser.”  
  
“I’m sure Kendall knows all about it,” she shot back at him sarcastically, “especially now that you and she have a child on the way.”  
  
“A child?” he replied, this time it was his eyes that were surprised. “Greenlee, what are you talking about?”  
  
“I saw the two of you together,” she marched up the stairs no longer caring about keeping her distance now that anger was there to guide her. “I was back in Pine Valley ready to return to town and let you see just how much you screwed up Aidan. I wanted you to know that even though you broke my heart that you did not destroy me. I wanted you to see that…”  
  
“Greenlee I think that you’ve got it all wrong,” Aidan offered up in his own defense.  
  
“No, I don’t think I do,” she bent down to take off her other shoe before raising it up in the air and moving to hit him with it, “because I saw you two together. I know that she’s pregnant Aidan.”  
  
“Hey!” Aidan raised his hands up to shield himself from her attack. He weaved to miss her assault, but soon found himself on a receiving end of her rage.  
  
“How dare you think you can chase me down and play with my mind when Kendall’s having your baby! How could you think that after all this time I would want you and want for us to be together after you hurt me?” she moved to strike him once again, but lost her footing. She brought her arms out to steady herself, but the damage had been done. Her shoe fell down the stairs with a large crashing sound and she felt herself following the same path.  
  
“Greenlee!” Aidan’s voice shouted as he rushed forward drawing her into his arms before she could stumble down after her overpriced shoe. She felt her breath catching in her throat, her heart hammering in her chest and as she clutched her fingers into his shoulders for dear life, she felt her world crashing in around her.  
  
“You’re safe now,” he whispered picking her up off of the ground and drawing her away from the steps. While falling wouldn’t have done too much damage, it was the initial scare that had prompted her to panic. Now as Aidan’s arms where wrapped tightly around her, she knew that she was safe. Any twisted ankle or broken bone had been prevented from her hero even if she didn’t want him to be her hero anymore.  
  
“Aidan,” she started in between a labored breath only to feel him press his index finger over her lips to silence her protests.  
  
“Greenlee, I promise that you can go back to hating me if you want to in a few minutes, but would you please just let me get a word in edgewise here?” he pleaded with her, his dark eyes full of longing as the warmth of his body pressed into hers. She was reminded of home--of the one place in her life when she’d felt safe and secure in her life and though she’d wanted to refuse him, she merely nodded in resignation.  
  
“We should go back inside,” he decided more so than suggested lifting her up off of the ground and heading back to the party.  
  
“But Aidan my shoes…” she started struggling to find any reason in the world why she wouldn’t allow herself to be with him again.  
  
“We’ll get them in a little while love,” he promised with a small wink, “and if they aren’t here when we are finished, then I’ll buy you another pair.”  
  
“Make it two and I might be tempted to take you up on that,” she couldn’t help but tease feeling at ease in his arms despite her initial retreat.  
  
“You’re on,” he nodded with a smirk ready to do what was necessary to clear the air between them once and for all.  
  
*************  
  
“So speak,” Greenlee commanded from the chair she’d been seated in after Aidan had left her to retrieve her shoes. While he’d promised that he would buy her two pair of them should her original pair be lost, another partygoer had nearly broken their neck after tripping over one of them. So in usual Aidan fashion he’d rushed off to retrieve them before returning to the room he’d left her in. Yes, she’d been tempted to race out of the room, yet he must’ve prepared for that as he’d left her locked inside awaiting his return. “I still can’t believe you left me in here locked up like some kind of caged animal by the way when…”  
  
“I take it you tried to leave,” Aidan set her shoes down before seeing her fold her arms in front of her chest defiantly. “Greenlee I’m sorry about that, but you left me no other choice in the matter. If you would have just let me talk with you then…”  
  
“Now you want to talk?” she threw her hands in the air. “First you and Kendall sleep with one another while Zach and I were fighting for our lives and then when you had the opportunity to just tell me what happened, you kept silent. You had many, many chances to be up front with me about the situation, yet you didn’t say a word, so why should I even bother to listen to you now?”  
  
“Because I’m sorry,” he blurted out realizing how weak that sounded from his own standpoint. “Look, I have no excuse for my actions and believe me if I could take them back I would. I never, ever would have slept with Kendall had I thought you were alive. We never would have…”  
  
“I can’t believe you did it in the first place,” she threw her hands up in the air. “After all of those months we shared with one another I thought we had something special. After all the things Kendall did to hurt me, I would have thought that you of all people wouldn’t have hopped into bed with her. I would have imagined that you would have mourned me for longer than five minutes…”  
  
“Greenlee you have no idea what we went through when we lost hope,” Aidan offered up in his own defense remembering the lowest point in his life.  
  
“And you don’t think I felt that too? Aidan, we were trapped and we didn’t have any other options. Zach and I had nothing, but one another to hold onto. He tried everything that we could to escape. We prayed and we fought to be saved, yet…”  
  
“I failed you,” he dropped his head shamefully, “Believe me I know that and if I could, I would do everything in my power to erase that pain that you’ve felt. I know that asking for your forgiveness is undoubtedly too much, but…”  
  
“How can you ask me to forgive you when I know that you and Kendall are…” she lashed back at him remembering what she’d witnessed in Pine Valley.  
  
“Friends,” Aidan finished for her with a heavy sigh, “and it’s a strained relationship at that. Ever since Zach left her and you split town, Kendall and I have been avoiding one another like mad. I’ve been trying to find a way to muster up the courage to find a way to prove myself to you all over again and she’s been…”  
  
“Doing everything in her power to see to it that you aren’t missing me obviously,” Greenlee couldn’t help but roll her eyes now that sarcasm carried over her words. “Tell me Aidan, is sleeping with her something you enjoy now or something that you’re doing simply because you’re missing me?”  
  
“I’m not sleeping with Kendall,” he blurted out frustrated.  
  
“I saw that she’s pregnant Aidan. Don’t pretend that she’s not!” she lashed out at him. “I know that once again Kendall’s been given the chance for the one thing I’ve always wanted, but could never have before I met you.”  
  
“Kendall’s not having my child,” Aidan paused taking a moment to think about her words. “What did you just say?”  
  
“I said that I know that Kendall’s having your baby and…” she felt tears threatening to overtake her all over again.  
  
“No, not that part. You said before you met me,” Aidan searched her eyes for a long moment. “Greenlee, are you trying to say that…”  
  
“I’m saying that I don’t need you,” she turned away from him, refusing to face him now that he’d broken her heart all that time ago. “I wish you’d just…”  
  
“Greenlee,” he touched her shoulder gently, “Please talk to me.”  
  
“Talk to you?” she spun around, angry tears behind her eyes, “Just like you talked to me on our wedding day? In that time before our special day when you should have been honest with me about Kendall, but instead you lied to me. Aidan, I loved you. Didn’t you think I would understand?”  
  
“Greenlee, you were just so sick for so very long and…” he stammered to find a rationalization for his words. Ultimately he dropped his head down, “I was wrong.”  
  
“You’re right you were,” Greenlee snapped in response, “You had everything Aidan. We had everything together and we should have been able to share that with one another. We should have had that life with one another with each other and with…”  
  
“Greenlee I’m so sorry,” he bellowed with the first hint of tears behind his eyes. “I don’t know why I couldn’t just trust in our love and be a man. I took the coward’s way out and I never, ever should have tried to keep that from you. I should have explained the situation and…”  
  
“And you thought I was dead. You hit rock bottom and so did Kendall,” she softened her tone a bit surprising the both of them with her words, “Aidan I would have forgiven that because I know what it’s like to feel complete hopelessness. I know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of your chest and nothing else seems to matter. When you think you lost that one person who means the world to you, it makes you act crazy and you do things that you wouldn’t dream of doing. It’s not something that makes it right, but grief does things to people…”  
  
“I should have been stronger. I should have just…” he started painfully.  
  
“Yes, you should have, but what hurts the most isn’t the fact that you slept with Kendall, but that you couldn’t trust me enough to have faith that our love could pull through the situation,” she bit down on her lower lip now that a lump formed in her throat.  
  
“I guess it’s because each and every time I’ve loved someone Greenlee, they’ve left. Anytime I thought I found something special, something happened and it was over,” he cleared his throat, “There’s no excuse for what happened, but you have to believe that above all else that the love I felt for you is the one thing that gave me a reason to believe again. You are the only woman I have honestly, truly ever loved with all that I am.”  
  
“And Kendall?” she couldn’t help but ask thinking about her former gal pal.  
  
“I won’t lie to you,” he took in a small breath, “Yes, there was and is a part of me that will always love her, but not like you’re thinking. She’s one of the first people I cared about in Pine Valley and we’re friends. We both knew the moment it was over that we’d made a mistake. We both regretted our actions and deceiving you was killing the both of us. We both wanted to come clean and we almost did more than you can imagine. The night before our wedding when I told you I needed to speak with you, do you remember that?”  
  
“Of course I do,” she nodded in response, “You made a romantic dinner and then…”  
  
“I was going to tell you, but you were so happy and then when we made love,” he sighed shamefully, “I chickened out Greenlee. I selfishly wanted to savor that moment and focus on everything that was so right about us. I knew in having you in my arms that if I lost you it would be the death of me. Kendall was a mistake, but you were and are the only woman that will ever have my heart. I love you and I’ll always love only you Greenlee.”  
  
“But…” she stammered hearing the raw ache behind his words.  
  
“Kendall’s pregnant, but I’m not her child’s father. Ryan is,” Aidan finished before she could complete her thoughts. “When Zach left down, she fell apart completely. She had a breakdown and he was there for her through it all. They fell in love again and…”  
  
“That’s convenient,” she stiffened although the thought of Kendall’s pain caused her to think of all her friend had lost. Sure, she was angry, but knowing how much Kendall loved Zach and her family, it only reminded Greenlee of all that had suffered at the hands of the deception. “I’m sure you were there right at her side as well.”  
  
“Not nearly as much as you would imagine because while I was concerned for her, I knew she was safe with Ryan. I knew that he would help her and bring her back from the darkness she’d fallen into,” he continued to explain to her while making a small movement towards her. “Even though it took forever to find you, that was what I was attempting to do. I went to your father each and every day and sought you out. I begged him for the opportunity to just speak with you again--I wanted him to see that I loved you and I would do anything in my power to make things right.”  
  
“And he’s the one who sent you here?” Greenlee arched a curious brow feeling her emotions tugging at her insides at the idea of her father assisting Aidan.  
  
“No, he pretty much told me to go to hell,” Aidan informed her point blank, “but Erica decided that maybe second chances were worth it in our case…”  
  
“Whoa, wait a second. Are you telling me that Erica Kane was the one who found out where I was and told you?” Greenlee’s eyes widened at the thought. “What? Has hell frozen over completely?”  
  
“After a few not-so-subtle persuasions from Bianca, she opted to give me the chance to redeem myself,” Aidan informed her point blank. “I didn’t think that you would actually be arriving here tonight even after the invitation I sent, but it was worth a shot at trying…”  
  
“So you flew all the way out here and put this one to what? To have me fall at your feet again and take you back without hesitation?” she questioned eyeing him intently.  
  
“I don’t expect you to take me back with a snap of my fingers,” he shook his head in refusal, “I anticipate your making me grovel and beg for your forgiveness and then, well one day I hope you’ll consider giving me a second chance at making you happy.”  
  
“Who is to say that I want to give you that?” she challenged arching a curious brow. “Why would you think you could have that chance? I mean, what if I told you that I already had another man in my life? What then?”  
  
“Do you?” the color drained from his face at the suggestion.  
  
“I do,” she nodded biting down on her lower lip again now that her nerves got the best of her. While she’d fully expected to ignore Aidan and his return to her life, her conscience got the best of her. “I love him with all that I am Aidan and he makes me happy now.”  
  
“I see,” he took a small step back feeling his heart shattering at the very thought, “I guess I just thought that…”  
  
“That life didn’t go on without you in it?” she tossed back at him flippantly, “Yeah, well guess what Aidan you aren’t that lucky. I have someone who not only makes my life complete, but he gives me everything I’ve ever needed when it comes to love. He’s my world…”  
  
“Then I guess I’m happy for you,” he replied fighting to hide the pain in his heart. “I just thought that…”  
  
“That everything would go back to how it was before, right? Well, I have news for you Aidan. Nothing can ever go back to what it was before especially not now,” she informed him feeling a sudden surge of confidence carry over her.  
  
“I realize that and I promise I won’t stand in your way of happiness Greenlee,” he reached out to take her hand in his. He raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss over the top of her hand gently. Pain flashed behind his eyes, but as he released her, his words fell from his mouth broken by his emotions, “All I’ve ever wanted was for you to find that in your life.”  
  
“I had that Aidan,” she attempted to force the lump back in her throat, “We had that together…”  
  
“But I screwed it up and now,” he began again ready to retreat when he felt her throw her arms around him in a surprising display.  
  
“I can’t let you walk out of here because if I do, I won’t only be hurting myself,” she revealed stepping up on her toes to kiss him despite her own inner conflict. Her fingers tapered off into his dark hair. He pulled her up off of the ground and into his arms completely, he couldn’t help but long to have the kiss continue on forever between them. He curled his fingers in underneath her chin, urging her to deepen the kiss as she squeezed his shoulders surrendering to the moment completely.  
  
“I love you,” he murmured as they parted. He kept her in his arms as his forehead rested upon hers. “I’ll always love you Greenlee.”  
  
“I’ll always love you too Aidan,” she finally revealed behind closed eyes knowing that she shouldn’t be embracing him, yet she couldn’t find it in herself to let go. “You and I might have fallen apart, but you’ve given me the one thing that I never, ever believed I would have in this world. You gave me love…”  
  
“And I ruined that. I’m so sorry Greenlee,” he pressed a kiss against her forehead, tapering his lips off over her cheeks until his mouth found hers once again.  
  
“I’m sorry Aidan,” her words buzzed against his lips as she fought with herself. “I know we both made mistakes and…”  
  
“You have nothing to apologize for. I was wrong,” he continued to explain as he reluctantly released his hold on her, “but I won’t hurt you anymore.”  
  
“Aidan, you can’t go,” Greenlee pleaded with him feeling her feet return to the floor once again. He hovered over her, a poignant expression on his face that clearly was the mark of a man who had been lost in a sea of hopelessness. He’d attempted to win her heart, but she’d shot him down with her words and now she had to find a way to make things right between them. Reaching for his hand, she pulled him in closer to her before sliding her fingers up to his cheek. He closed his eyes leaning into the touch as she spoke up in a faint, barely there whisper, “especially not before meeting your son. He needs you Aidan and even though I‘m probably going to give you more hell than you can imagine I need you too.”


End file.
